The Death of Dove: Matthew vs Dove, Part Two
Simma stood up, then kicked Matthew where it counts. She could not believe he would do such a thing... Matthew vomited again, then slumped over on the ground. He couldn't bear to look at Simma. She could kill him if she wanted to. He deserved that. "Come on. help me take her home." She hugged Matthew. she was way to sad to care now. Simma cleaned her wounds, Then picked her arms, head, and torso up, waiting for Matthew to get her legs. The hug made Matthew feel somewhat better. He stood and grabbed Dove's legs, uneasily lifting her off the ground. It was strange; he hadn't cried yet. The two carried her to the backyard. they then burried Dove, but not deep, only three feet in. "sorry sweethart." said Simma, to Dove's horse, Winnia, in her stable. Matthew collapsed to the ground. He'd obviously spaced out, oblivious to all of his surroundings, in his own little world. It didn't look like anything could bring him out of it, either. "Matthew! Matthew!" Sister Animal and the famaly ran to the backyard. "We're so sorry." Said Mather earth. Matthew didn't respond. It was his fault. He didn't deserve their sorrow. He curled up into a ball on the floor, still not crying, and stared straight ahead. "Matthew?" Said Sister Animal, kneeling down to the ground, lifting up his chin. Matthew blinked for a moment, then bit his bottom lip, obviously holding back tears. He buried his face back in his arms. "Come on Matt." said Sister Animal, carring him inside. "Wow. i-i..." Brother water began, but did'nt know what to say. Matthew wasn't resisting, but he wasn't exactly making things easier for Sister Animal. He was nothing but dead weight. "Come on..." She struggled. She plopped him down on the coutch, then sat next to him. Matthew wouldn't look at her. His eyes were fixated on the floor. Every once in a while he choked back a sob, but no other signs of emotion were visible. "Dont be so hard on you're self, man." Said Brother water, as he and Father Time sat next to him. "I can try to turn back time, and stop this, if you like." offered Father time. He has never done this befor, so he might not be able to do it. "lt was her time to go. God would not let her die if it wasn't her time." Said Mother Earth, kindly. Matthew shrunk further into the couch. He didn't like everyone trying to comfort him. He shuddered slightly, even though he was getting warmer from being inside. "Matthew, i brought you youre faveorit." Simma brought out Matthews Faveorit pastry dish. Dove made it. Dove was excellent in the kitchen. Matthew glanced at it for a second, then retreated back to the protection of his knees. He couldn't see anything now. He sat there, wondering how long they would keep this up. Simma put it back in the fridge, the leaft to go to Dove's room. The reast of the famaly leaft. Matthew felt a cold rush of air. "Don't beee saaaddd Matttheww." A faint voice said. It was Dove. "Iiii'mm nnott maaad. l looove yoooou stillll" She said. "Posess me." Matthew ordered. They could share his body. Better yet, she could have it.